


Can't Sleep

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tattooed Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Dean, you need your rest. He'll still be here in the morning.





	Can't Sleep

Dean never thought, never _dreamed_ , he’d get to have this – Castiel, Angel of the Lord, _his_ angel, naked and pliant and fucking _beautiful_ in his bed. It’s been a long and wonderful and exhausting night for them both, their first night together. Cas’s body is utterly relaxed and he breathes lightly, deep in sleep. But Dean can’t close his eyes, can’t stop looking at the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Image is from [Assnatural](http://assnatural.tumblr.com/post/83454360864).


End file.
